The present application relates generally to systems for measuring the angles of inclination for large objects and, more particularly, to systems creating a graphical display of a large object whose angle of inclination is being measured.
Large vehicles and other objects are often jacked up off the ground in a variety of settings. For example, during assembly, production, testing, maintenance, inspection, or repair of a large vehicle such as an aircraft, the vehicle may be jacked up to facilitate access to parts of the vehicle. While jacking the vehicle up or down, it can be beneficial to monitor the roll and pitch of the vehicle. Keeping the vehicle level to the ground can often improve the safety and efficiency of assembly, testing, maintenance, inspection, or repair operations.
The roll and pitch of vehicles and other objects have previously been monitored during jacking procedures by using clinometers such as plum bobs, spirit levels, or digital levels with direct-reading numerical displays. These devices typically require that a human observer be located in a hazardous area, such as a wheel well, during jacking and positioning operations. Also, the non-intuitive means of interpreting these devices can lead to errors, causing harm to the observer or damage to the vehicle or other object.